Around the Corner
by D. Destiny
Summary: Just around the corner lies the faith that awaits you. Set during Encounter at Farpoint. R&R please :)


I always refused to do this scene, basically because I was never sure how to do it, but last night my muse had no mercy, so here it is. You can blame the poem on her too btw. ;)

Setting: During _Encounter at Farpoint._

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Everything but the characters is mine *g*

_Just around the corner  
Beyond that single wall  
Just around the corner  
Inside my very soul  
Just around the corner  
Only a step apart  
Just around the corner  
Can I give you my heart?_

_Just around the corner  
How long am I to wait?  
Just around the corner  
Is all we need faith?  
Just around the corner  
Was Imzadi meant to be?  
Just around the corner  
I wish it were just you and me_

**Around the corner.******

With a deep, tremulous breath she tried to steady herself and slow down the racing of her heart in the hollow of her chest, but it was no use as the same words repeated themselves over and over again in her mind _Just around the corner lies the faith that awaits you and no matter how hard you run or where you hide, your faith will always lurk just around the corner, until you work up the courage to face and embrace it._ It was an ancient Betazoid verse taught to children of her home planet and at this moment, she was painfully aware of how true the verse was to her.

Nervously she smoothed the short skirt down her thighs, proud of what it represented but desperately wishing she could have worn something else to this particularly meeting and what was even worse was that today, off all days, she was having a bad hair-day. In her despair she groaned slightly and smoothed the black/blue fabric of her uniform again.

_Way to go Troi, your first Away __Mission__ and you're trembling like a lamb Of course it had nothing to do with the Away Mission itself, but it was easier to make herself believe that, than to admit the truth. She wondered how he looked, if his eyes would still sparkle the way she remembered them. She knew however that she had changed a lot. For one thing, she had been among humans for several years now and thus his mind wouldn't feel as alien to her as it had when they first met, just like the blueness of his eyes was no longer something mysterious and off-worldly, although still very special to her._

And then there were the matters of the heart.

It wasn't that she was angry at him, at least not as much as she used to be, or that he frightened her. Partially due to her psychology training she had dealt with the emotions he'd caused within her. Well, for the most part anyway, the rest she had tucked away in a deep corner in her mind, carefully hidden behind a strong wall. 

The truth was that she didn't trust herself.

It was her own fault really, for she had known for months that this day would come, she had known ever since Command had send her the psychological files of the new crew of the flagship of the Federation, but against better judgement she had forced herself not to dell on it.

And now it was too late, now he was standing just around the corner. Tendrils of his emotions already floating into her mind. He felt no trepidation, no fear, no guilt, no love…no nothing that reminded her of what she'd sensed when basking in the aftermath of their love making. All she sensed was his dedication to his career and a swirl of emotions most likely caused by the newness and grandness of the vessel, meeting a new superior and his first mission on which he would serve as First Officer.

How would he react? How would she react? For at the moment she was torn between hitting him, just for the satisfaction and wrapping her arms around him and make sweet love to him right there in the corridor in front of their Captain. 

The latter thought was quickly dispelled, but she could still hit him right? When he was out of uniform that was.

A small smile finally replaced the nervous frowns on her features, but although she had relaxed somewhat her trepidation was still very much present. There were so many things that were new that her mind had a tough time dealing with them and on top of that she had to find a balance between her personal and professional dealings with the man that had captured her heart and broke it years earlier.

She would cope, she knew, she had worked long and hard to get at this point and she surely wasn't going to let the man around the corner ruin that.

One last time did she reach out to his mind, allowing whispers of his emotions to drip into her own and searched for the special signature that was him and him alone. It was all there, only he didn't know that his position was much the same as hers. His faith was waiting just around the corner as well, but deep in her heart, Troi knew she was to wait for many years to come.

Then she took a deep breath, reminded herself that she wouldn't be the only one who would feel uncomfortable and took the two steps that would put her in his line of sight.

"Over here" a voice called to her, "I've asked the Counselor to join us." She heard her Captain explain to his First Officer Will Riker.

Imzadi.


End file.
